Letting Go
by AkumanoshippoNiamh
Summary: If you love something you have to set it free, what if setting it free means you have to kill it. ONE SHOT


**Hello peasants, I welcome you to my story and thank you for taking time to read it.**

**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY IT ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD.**

**Heads up I got the idea for this story of a song called Venetia by Veela.**

* * *

She ran down the stairs, towards the secrets room under her humble cottage, the adrenaline rushing through her veins. Locking the heavy iron door behind her, hearing it click she turned around, black cape following every light steps of her bare feet. Screams echoed outside faintly, but she could hear them as if they were right at her ear. She finally reached her study a place home to the Black Arts, her last hope. Looking at each ingredient, each spell tome, and each elixir seemed as if they were beckoning to her, calling out her name in whispers but only one caught her attention. Reaching for the small bottle filled with black liquid that gave off an eerie, almost deadly feel to it. She added a few more ingredients, sweat mixed in with them. She worked by a dim candlelight, to weak to cast a more powerful one. She was nearly done she just had to wait now and then the last ingredient could be mixed in. The clashing of steel could by heard from above but that drowned out when heavy yet somehow graceful footsteps could be heard entering her cottage. She knew that the iron door would only prove to be an annoyance to him. She always did love annoying him.

The elixir was ready now for the last ingredient, blood pricked freshly from her finger. She watched as the blood mixed in with the liquid, turning it from black to a dark red. Ignoring the groaning and protesting noises coming from the iron door as it was ripped from its hinges and the primal roar that came afterwards, no doubt smelling her blood. He loved the taste of her blood.

Then everything went quiet, both here in the dense study and the bloodshed above, all of a sudden the ground started to shake, making her elixirs shatter and break, the tomes fell off the shelves they were kept on, ingredients laid scattered on the ground. The only elixir that did not break was the blood red one, which she held tightly in her hand as if it was her lifeline and in some way it was. The ground stopped rolling under feet. He did have a way with nature.

She felt his presence behind her, smelled his intoxicating scent, she tried to imagine that the last few years were just a dream, that if she turned around she would see the man she once loved, _no, _stilled loved. She would turn around and he would look at her with his warm brown eyes that always entranced her. He would tuck his shoulder length brown hair behind his ear out of habit, a habit that she thought was cute. But all of that would just be a lie.

"You thought I wouldn't find you here did you?" he said mockingly. That voice, the same accented voice that would calm her when she was scared, lull her to sleep when she couldn't sleep, made her feel safe now chilled her to the very bone.

"All those innocents killed because of you," he continued. "If only you had come to me, this wouldn't be happening." She had her back to him, she didn't see him come up behind her. He pressed his chest against her back, wrapping his strong arms around her tightly, to tightly.

He leaned into her and smelled her neck. "_Mine" _he whispered, it sent shivers of fear down her spine at the possessiveness in his voice. She tightened her grip on the vial, turning her knuckles white. She felt a light scraping at the column of her neck._' Fangs' _she thought with a grimace. She remembered a time when he had no fangs but that was then, this was now. She had to act now, slowly she moved her arm under her cloak and grabbed the hilt of the of her sliver sword with a sure grip she pulled fast, swung around and slashed only to hit thin air. He was at the other side of the room, lips pulled back and teeth bared as he let out a hiss.

"You should know better then to fight against me, _Roza_." He snarled using the old nickname for her. "Or have you forgotten that _I_ taught you everything?"

No, she had not forgotten but that didn't mean she would go down without a fight. She tucked the vial safely away, before she had time to react, he punched her sending her sailing across the room. Thanks to reflex she managed to turn herself just in time before she hit the wall. She rose steadily and dodged a fist that was aimed for her face but it ended up instead hitting the wall. She brought her sword down on the arm efficiently slicing it, not the whole way through unfortunately. He snarled in pain as the sliver burned his skin.

She didn't hesitate as she swung again this time cutting his shoulder. He roared both in pain and in rage, he turned, his once brown eyes now ringed in red held blood-lust, her blood to exact. It always was like ever since _that day_, he would find her time and time again no matter where she went, where she hid, he would find her and kill those who blocked his path. They would fight each one using what they knew to their advantage but in the end the result was always the same, she would by some miracle get away only for the process to repeat it self all over again. She was his.

He went for her throat, she twisted out of the way, only for him to grab her shoulder, he pinned her against the wall, smirking he gradually lowered his head down to her neck fangs bared, closing her eyes she breathed in deeply before pulling up her legs, she kicked with all the force she had in her petite body sending him crashing to the floor, quickly she summoned restraints around his wrist and ankles. That was new.

She straddled his abdomen, looking deep into his eyes, she whispered "Open your mouth now." She held her sword against his neck no doubt burning the skin underneath. Curiosity flashed in his eyes but refused. Sighing she tried again. "Open your mouth now … Comrade." Her voice lowered at the end but he heard. She had never called him Comrade since he changed into this. Cautiously he opened his mouth.

Rose pulled out vial she hid. "This will make you feel better." She murmured, before he could react, he felt a cool liquid down his throat, at first nothing happened then, his throat was set on fire, his eyes felt like they were being gouged, his canines ached as if they were being pulled out in other words he was in intense pain. She watched as the physical changes took place, the elixir she had worked so hard would convert him back to his human form, but only for a while. She had to do it, now or never.

Rose watched as her beloved opened his eyes, brown no longer ringed in red, he skin turned from pale to tan although not as tan as it was. He looked tired even if the transformation only took a few minutes.

"Roza ... "He tiredly whispered, his voice no longer held that cold edge to it.

"I'm here." She whispered equally as low, her voice also soft. "It's okay, everything is okay." She knew that was a lie, she only had a few more minutes left before he turned back.

"I'm sorry." he murmured. She tried to hold back the tears threatening to spill, she failed. "No, I am sorry." She leaned in closely and captured his lips with hers. It had been so long since she tasted him, cinnamon, chocolate and something that could only be described as him. He responded back eagerly. It had been so long, too long since they had been together like this.

As they continued kissing, he never noticed the small hidden blade that was hidden up her cloak, she brought the blade where his heart was beating, the pace was slowing down though, she had to act fast, releasing the blade from its confinement it slide out. She broke the kiss but held her face close to his.

"I love you Dimitri and I always will" she said as she drove the blade straight through his chest, past his ribs and piercing his heart. His eyes widen before they dimmed, a smile appeared on his face.

"Th … thank … y … you"

The tears were spilling freely now down her cheeks now, he was gone there is nothing left, she realized she spent so long running, hiding, never getting to close to someone in fear of them being used in this game of cat and mouse. She was free now, free to live however she wanted, she no longer had to spend countless days delving into the black arts. She could live as every eighteen year old should live. She was finally set free.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**-AkumanoshippoNiamh**


End file.
